


Suddenly I See

by opalmatrix



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Accidents, Drabble, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Ben thinks he'll never understand Dekker.  He thinks wrong.
Relationships: Paul Dekker & Ben Pollard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Suddenly I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> For Sholio, who knows why.

There had been an explosion, and then darkness. When Ben woke, everything was spinning out of control. And he woke over and over again.

Was this all there had ever been?

He opened his eyes once again, and things were steady in the dimness. He was in bed, Dekker next to him, apparently brain-deep in a reader game.

"Dek," Ben said, at last. "What the hell time is it?"

Dekker jumped, smiled, and showed him the reader display. "22:10, Ben. Go back to sleep" 

"No," said Ben, just because. But he was gone already, warm in the friendly night.


End file.
